1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid delivery system of a gas mask which permits continuous connection to a liquid source without requiring a gas mask wearer to remove the gas mask or connect and disconnect the liquid source to the gas mask each time the wearer wishes to drink from the liquid source.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a gas mask wearer, such as, for example only, a firefighter, rescue personnel, member of the military, and the like, desiring a drink while working in an environment containing harmful and possibly fatal air-born toxins must leave the environment so as not to contaminate the liquid source from which they intend to drink. Accordingly, the wearer of the gas mask is required to interrupt or stop performing their duties to leave the work environment.
Alternatively, the wearer of the gas mask must connect the liquid source, such as, for example only, a canteen, to the gas mask while the wearer is in the harmful environment, which may require the wearer to put down any items in their hands, pick up the liquid source, and connect the liquid source to the gas mask so they may access the fluids in the liquid source. Such steps not only interrupt the work being performed by the gas mask wearer, but introduce an undesirable risk of contaminating the liquid source or the wearer while being connected to and/or disconnected from the gas mask. Further, attaching the liquid source to the gas mask typically creates a visual obstruction, thereby limiting the field of vision of the gas mask wearer. Any obstruction limiting the field of vision is undesirable as the wearer of the gas mask is prevented from clearly seeing their surroundings.
Another alternative may require the gas mask wearer to remove the gas mask to take a drink while they are in the harmful environment. Such an activity may prove harmful or fatal, depending on the toxins present in the harmful environment.
Each of the above-mentioned alternatives require a wearer of the gas mask to temporarily or permanently suspend their activities and possibly remove the gas mask in order to drink from the liquid source. Accordingly, there is a need for a system, and/or method, and/or device which delivers liquid to a gas mask wearer with a low risk of contamination of the drinking liquid, without interrupting the duties of the wearer, exposing the wearer to risk or physical danger, and/or obstructing the field of vision of the wearer.